Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 October 2013
11:59 So, what. 11:59 idk 12:00 im never a conversation starter 12:00 lots of people just go sooooo 12:00 http://cheezburger.com/7438212608 12:00 then idk what to say 12:00 then just say 12:00 soap 12:01 ok 12:07 if u need me 12:07 http://cheezburger.com/7431759872 12:07 say Sparkystream 12:14 gtg bye 12:55 hello 12:56 hi 01:07 write this in notepad 01:07 Set oWMP = CreateObject("WMPlayer.OCX.7") 01:07 Set colCDROMs = oWMP.cdromCollection 01:07 do 01:07 if colCDROMs.Count >= 1 then 01:07 For i = 0 to colCDROMs.Count - 1 01:07 colCDROMs.Item(i).Eject 01:07 Next 01:07 For i = 0 to colCDROMs.Count - 1 01:07 colCDROMs.Item(i).Eject 01:07 Next 01:07 End If 01:07 wscript.sleep 5000 01:07 loop 01:07 and save it as *.vbs 02:05 'w' 02:12 'n' 02:12 i wonder if coinz chat hacks work yet 02:13 GimmeMoreCoinz TwinArmageddonz PTC Wikia Bot 02:13 GimmeMoreCoinz TwinArmageddonz PTC Wikia Bot 02:13 GimmeMoreCoinz TwinArmageddonz PTC Wikia Bot 02:13 Whoever has chat hacks 02:13 should have just been notified 'w' 02:13 GimmeMoreCoinz TwinArmageddonz PTC Wikia Bot 02:13 GimmeMoreCoinz TwinArmageddonz PTC Wikia Bot 02:13 GimmeMoreCoinz TwinArmageddonz PTC Wikia Bot 02:13 guess nobody...'n' 02:13 I hate talking to myself when waiting for others 02:13 Yes #1 02:14 When people are here,but away,they're basicaly not here. 02:23 hi 02:24 hi 02:24 i almost just panicked 02:24 why 02:24 i almost erased sparkyta 02:24 omg 02:25 im releasing in a few minutes 02:25 u butt 02:25 XD,no 02:25 *ahem* 02:25 lolno 02:25 dont erase it i want to play it 02:25 lololololololololno 02:25 lolyes 02:25 I didnt mean to 02:25 i hate when i save instead of load 02:25 omg 02:26 im at 340 lines 02:26 cool 02:26 aottg is up to 1363 02:26 have u been working on it?'w' 02:27 yes 02:27 'w' 02:27 cool 02:27 whats new?'D' 02:27 not much other than what i mentioned previously 02:27 umm..... 02:27 hmmm 02:27 hold on 02:28 i need to load an example 02:28 working on cleaning up some stuff and making it more smooth 02:28 kk 02:28 will there be jump? 02:28 probably not 02:28 k 02:28 release soon? 02:28 i could add it in like 5 mins though if you really wanted it 02:28 not release soon 02:28 nah,im fine 02:29 oh,ok 'o' 02:29 still need to finish some sprites 02:29 k 02:29 after i finish sprites i'll release :3 02:29 wtf 02:29 ? 02:29 i just said ok and k 02:29 XD 02:29 why wouldnt i just say kk like usually XD 02:29 idk why 02:30 ive also been working a lot on the new version 02:30 kk 02:30 physics are 10x more fun 02:31 for now you can shoot 3dmg anywhere 02:31 'D' 02:31 gas is easier to use 02:31 and it makes you go faster 02:31 sfx is a lot better 02:31 kk 02:31 colossal titan is made with graphic commands and is 10x biggeer 02:31 and the ai is finished 02:32 titans are 2x bigger than before 02:32 yay 02:32 omg 02:32 how do u get over them? 02:32 has ur chr increased? 02:32 3dmg can shoot anywhere now 02:32 character is now 64x64 02:32 oh 02:32 kk 02:32 i forgot 02:33 also you can bring supplies with you 02:33 and refuel whenever you want 02:33 although you can only hold 1 02:33 you need to go to supply depot to get another one 02:33 awesome.'w' 02:33 i added a 50m wall 02:33 and you can climb the wall and stand on it 02:34 also the backgrounds are a lot more detailed 02:34 i probably wont release a stable version for a while though 02:34 k 02:34 i still have to make a ton of sprites 02:34 jckmkemvek 02:34 *kk 02:35 like what? 02:35 4 characters each with very detailed 64x64 sprites 02:35 also theres like 5 pages for each character 02:35 oh yeah 02:35 i forgot 02:35 about 4 chrs 02:35 so theres gonna be a ton of qr codes 02:35 hows pmd doing? 02:35 havent worked on it for a few days 02:36 kk 02:36 its almost finished though 02:36 well the engine is almost done 02:36 i just need to implement a main menu, an inventory, and moves before its ready to be released 02:37 i even have enemy ai and its all fully animated 02:37 also finished gui 02:37 i used a rom to make it almost exact 02:38 kk 02:38 wait 02:38 which game rom? 02:38 ? 02:38 pmd 02:38 nuuuu 02:38 explorers of sky 02:38 ds 02:38 gba 02:38 oh 02:39 awesome 02:39 u do know ptc cant even handle gba quality yet 02:39 as people are saying 02:39 but 02:39 yep 02:39 im sure with a rom 02:39 anything is possible 'w' 02:39 ptc is too limited though 02:39 not enough lines 02:39 yep 02:39 not enough sprite space 02:39 i was getting insufficient memory these days 02:39 'n' 02:40 itts very slow 02:40 not enugh space in it too 02:40 but im sure someone could pull of gba quality if they tried really hard 02:40 yep 'w' 02:41 its a lot of work though 02:41 test runnign save feature im developing in sparkyta 02:41 oh froot 02:41 save feature? ;o 02:41 :o* 02:41 i forgot abut my litch 02:41 yes 02:41 cool 02:41 *glitch 02:41 itll save ur name 02:41 ur team name 02:41 omg i just made a program in visual basic 02:41 and hmmmm 02:41 um 02:41 what u ae 02:41 *are 02:41 hi boot 02:41 Imma cat XD 02:42 sving a name is easy 02:42 i no 02:42 u told me b4 02:42 INPUT NAME$ 02:42 MEM$=NAME$ 02:42 SAVE"MEM:NAME" 02:42 CLEAR 02:42 LOAD MEM:NAME",0 02:42 NAME$=MEM$ 02:43 ?NAME$ 02:43 :o 02:43 that simple 02:43 well,thats easier then what i thought 02:43 XD 02:43 well gb jamies code 02:43 hello simplicity 02:44 you input a name and it saves the name 02:44 then it clears all strings and variables and loads the name 02:49 i just realized something important o: 02:49 what? 02:49 the background in aottg was being glitchy because i put CLS in the main loop 02:49 CLS slows it down a lot 02:49 'o 02:50 ' 02:50 o.o 02:50 i can just do this 02:50 LOCATE 0,0:?" ":LOCATE 0,0:?VARIABLE 02:50 instead of this 02:50 CLS:?VARIABLE 02:50 so much faster 02:52 kk 02:52 im getting my saving name thing 02:53 k 02:57 now the quis for chapter jumps 02:57 *quiz 02:58 ? 02:58 well 02:58 i can save names 02:58 but not what chapter thay are on 02:58 so in parentheses 02:58 where ull name is put 02:58 if u enter what i put 02:58 itll take u to a question it asks 02:59 if right u proceed from that chapter 02:59 if not 02:59 u get sent back to chapter 1 02:59 it may stop chapter jumping 02:59 or game glitching because those names are undefined. 03:00 or save a seperate file for the chapter 03:01 are the chapters variables? 03:01 idk 03:01 like if youre on chapter 3 then CHAPTER=3 03:01 no 03:01 do that 03:02 i dont feel like eet 03:02 ill do it in 1.1 03:02 its easy just copy paste 03:02 nuu 03:02 then you can load the chapters easily 03:02 u dont understand how my code is 03:02 I have tons of labels that will take u to lots of different places depending on ur answers 03:03 and some are above others chapter starts 03:03 because i forget about it' 03:03 then add it 03:03 like finishes @3 03:03 oops 03:03 forgot @2*puts @2 below @3 03:04 MEM$=STR$(CHAPTER) 03:04 SAVE"MEM:CHAPTER" 03:04 LOAD "MEM"CHAPTER",0 03:04 CHAPTER=VAL(MEM$) 03:04 IF CHAPTERR 1 THEN @ 03:04 simple chapter saving 03:04 meow 03:04 im about to release 03:04 cool 03:04 im just going with it currently 03:04 kk 03:04 lemme do my fina test run 03:05 oops 03:05 kk 03:05 error 03:05 fixed eet 03:05 good 03:08 omg im moving like a pendulum 03:09 a what? 03:09 i love aottg's new physics 03:09 a pendulum 03:09 ? 03:09 where do u get these words from? 03:09 XD 03:09 meemoo 03:09 http://lmgtfy.com/?q=pendulum 03:09 pendulum 03:09 -_ 03:09 Imgty 03:10 click it 03:10 i did 03:10 yw 03:10 no need to thank me 03:10 oweee kaayyyyyyyy XD 03:11 you can do pendulum movement with the new physics 03:11 cool 'w' 03:11 dang 03:11 i never fixed my glitch 03:11 oh no 03:11 its been here for days 03:12 D: 03:12 yep 03:12 i enter 03:12 ?"my text"; Name$;"..." 03:12 and the name doesnt show up 03:13 oh thats simple 03:13 i dont see why everyone does it like that 03:13 ?"Hi my name is "NAME$" and I like meemoos." 03:13 XD 03:13 imma try that 03:14 XD 03:14 xxxxxxxDDDDDD much lel 03:14 random told me to do it like that 03:14 meanign what i said 03:14 "; name$;" 03:14 O.o 03:15 coinz-god of games 03:15 calc-god of 3d 03:15 disco-god of impossible 03:15 twin-god of memes 03:15 twin-god of simplicity 03:15 that too 03:15 XD 03:15 nononono im the God of Physics 03:16 omg 03:16 another error 03:16 also with name' 03:16 ? 03:16 i never noticed it 03:16 how dare that error 03:16 what 03:16 the same error happened 03:16 the one u fixed 03:16 but this 03:16 time i never knew it was there 03:17 imma see if ur code fixed my other one 03:17 O.o 03:17 once my stupid fire stops animating 03:17 there it goes 03:17 frazzzzzzzz 03:17 i missed it 03:18 hcfjdnvjvndjva 03:18 adding new music to aottg :D 03:18 another error cool 03:18 i hate name$ 03:18 stop making errors 03:18 u butt 03:18 sure imma ____ spark 03:18 omg'ur a ____ too? 03:19 ? 03:19 Spark:I'm spark,and imma ____ too!^w^ 03:19 its showing up spaces 03:19 cause of the glitch 03:19 did you define NAME$? 03:19 yeah 03:19 hmm 03:19 theyre just codes that glitched 03:19 im fixing them 03:19 oh 03:19 with ur code 03:19 and notciign other ones at differnent places 03:20 i have 4 values that must be input 03:20 name 03:20 youra 03:20 team 03:20 nick 03:20 now fire time 03:20 to check if ur code works 03:20 hurry up stupid fire 03:20 come on rnd 03:20 say pass 03:21 finally 03:21 my friends a ___ too? 03:21 o 03:21 m 03:21 g 03:22 'n' 03:22 im annoying 03:30 sorry 03:30 laptop crashed 03:30 oh nvm 03:30 shoot 03:30 my 3ds is blinking red 03:30 oh no 03:30 charge it 03:30 quickly 03:31 before you cause the apocalypse 03:31 no 03:31 i dotn feel like getting charger 03:31 imma hurry and try to finish 03:31 noooooo 03:33 lol wut 03:33 im almost to 400 03:33 lemem do my test run 03:33 i removed my inputs for naems 03:33 *names 03:34 ? 03:34 they were glitching' 03:34 i had to remove them 03:34 oh 03:35 it flowing well.... 03:35 *its 03:35 good 03:35 do you have some cool bgm 03:36 heh,lol 03:36 no 03:36 just presets 03:36 aww 03:36 lol= 03:36 Spark:(name glitches) sounds good to me 03:36 XD 03:36 and it sounds like he was supposed to say it 03:36 so imma leave it 03:36 shhhhh 03:36 XD 03:36 jk 03:36 XD 03:36 03:37 03:37 03:37 03:37 03:37 03:37 03:37 omg 03:37 * Sparkystream starts dancing around floor 03:37 it is fixed 03:37 o: 03:37 ready for release 03:37 yesssss 03:37 all over 30 grps on sds 03:37 what 03:37 over 30 grps? 03:37 theres over 30 grps i think 03:37 omfg 03:38 i said parts were animated 'w' 03:38 sry 03:38 u dont have to 03:38 itll just keep loading connot find 03:38 what do you mean animated 03:38 whenever it should be loaded 03:38 i drew pics 03:38 and looped them 03:38 oh 03:38 thats how my fire was animated 03:38 what is released? D: 03:38 omg 03:38 coinz 03:38 within minutes 03:38 impeccable timing 03:39 xp 03:39 7068 files 03:39 *bytes 03:39 o.0 03:39 xd 03:39 03:39 was gonna say 03:39 7068 bytes? 03:39 yes 03:39 omfg 03:39 roughtly 1 KB 03:39 XD 03:39 03:39 i dont even have 1000 bytes left 03:40 o.o 03:40 idk 03:40 exactly 03:40 i scan a lot of programs 03:40 but it says on ptc write 03:40 in bytes 03:40 oh 03:40 iur progra size [03:40 is that bytes too? 03:40 I've been too busy to release anything. 03:40 XXCD 03:40 it says size 03:40 XD* 03:40 shoot 03:40 nice timing 03:40 more like too busy to get anything close to release. 03:40 my 3ds just shut off 03:41 o.0 03:41 I made it twin!^D^ 03:41 omg 03:41 made what? 03:41 all files on sd 03:41 o: 03:41 done 03:41 b4 my 3ds shutoff 03:41 haha 03:41 told i didnt need charger^D^ 03:41 yessss 03:41 omg lol 03:41 im updating my page 03:41 what are you releasing sparky 03:41 for the game 03:41 Sparkyta 03:41 ?? what's that 03:41 (Sparky Text Adventure) 03:41 ohh 03:42 with grp animations in some parts 03:42 oh this is gonna be too good :# 03:42 :3 03:42 i've been too lazy to work on real projects cause I haven't been feeling the best . so i've just been writing tutorial sand helping people. 03:42 what is?'w' 03:43 Bemodded is a big project 03:43 i have realized 03:43 that each person will have about 10000 lines of chatting 03:43 yeah come to think of it it would be kinda big XD 03:43 o: 03:43 1000 lines of chatting sparky is a bit much 03:43 are u saying sparkyta is too good?'w' 03:43 nuuuuu 03:43 for each person 03:43 not just sparky 03:44 I know 03:44 cause ill have 10 convors 03:44 100 each line 03:44 you could compress it. 03:44 and for ten people 03:44 wait what the 03:44 now wait 03:44 i redid bemodded 03:44 it wont be 10000 lines per person 03:44 now itll have a launcher 03:44 that seems pointless 03:44 and u can dl whoever u want to talk to 03:45 if it was all in one prg 03:45 oh. 03:45 i could prob only get about 03:45 hmm 03:45 I see what your saying. 03:45 10 people 03:45 ok 03:45 lol 03:45 there's an easy way around the dialouge 03:45 i need to release sparkyta 03:45 lemem keep editing 03:45 if the things people in chat say are short. 03:45 you can compress it like 03:46 chatlines$(1)="Hello,how are you,what's up?,I didn't say that,stop spamming, I am the king of everything!!" and so on. 03:46 now you fit like... four lines of chat into one line of code. 03:47 boom. 03:47 dont worry 03:47 the best chat in 2.0 03:47 will be one prg 03:47 xD 03:47 sparky just don't make it too linear. 03:47 it will grab lines using rnd from every prg u have dl that is a bemod 03:47 and show it up 03:47 itll have multiple chatters 03:47 rnd seems like a really poor way of doing it. 03:47 v1 03:47 will only have pm 03:47 i have a simplified idea. 03:48 omg 03:48 that could make bemodded be fun 03:48 i must release sparkyta 03:48 ok 03:48 type it 03:48 and ill check soon 03:48 the story so far 03:48 A boy,about your age asks you what your name is,you tell him,he introduces himself as Spark.He asks you your rank,and he reveals that he is also that rank,so you guys 03:48 thinking as the only two people in Destiny Forest,become friends. 03:48 no 03:48 not done typing 03:48 yea yeah. Just do this. have icons for the chat members. In a panel. Then have them say things but make the things they say unreadable. Just differentiate them, so if one of them says something bad a red exclamation mark pops up. 03:49 Be fast enough to click it, and moderate them. Yellow star appears by their red exclamation mark if you did it an da sound plays. 03:49 can you keep with the chat as it gets faster? 03:50 i should make another mdoe as that 03:50 see.. if you simplify it and make it so you cant read what they say it's just jibberish then you can just randomize and have the red alert icons 03:50 called Icod 03:50 no jk 03:50 and click on it to moderate 03:50 Imod 03:50 or icon mod 03:50 xD 03:50 is what it meas 03:50 ns 03:50 it's alot simpler this game idea could work on an old gameboy 03:50 *means 03:50 kk 03:51 i'm ago doddle... now for a bit.. ;? 03:51 :/ 03:51 kk 03:51 twin 03:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87Z7cbhtLrY 03:51 the music for a new mission 03:51 how do u spell coinzdence 03:51 coinceidence 03:51 what? 03:51 coy wince a dence 03:52 i'm making a basic text based game. :/ 03:52 cool.'w' 03:52 coincidence 03:52 thnx 03:52 oh shoot 03:52 i cant make text games 03:52 im a bad writer 03:52 I need zoincidencally 03:52 what? 03:52 *coincidencally 03:52 coincidentally 03:52 is that spelled right? 03:52 oh,thnx 03:53 i love writing 03:53 Let's see :/ 03:53 i'm making a basic text adventure "escape the castle" type game. 03:55 kk 03:55 the unfinished story so far 03:55 ~Prologue~ 03:55 You wonder as You dream,and hear a voice say 03:55 "Where lightning strikes is the key to destiny" 03:55 and you see a place that appears to be a huge island. 03:55 You know this day would come,the day you would make yur destiny,so you 03:55 trust your heart and follow the path,and in real life 03:55 you end up at an island washed up on shore... 03:55 03:55 A boy,about your age asks you what your name is,you tell him,he introduces himself as Spark.He asks you your rank,and he reveals that he is also that rank,so you guys 03:55 thinking as the only two people in Destiny Forest,become friends.Night begins to 03:55 fall and Spark and you sleep nearby,after Spark prepares a fire.Spark tells you 03:55 why he's here after saying you remind him of his other friend.Who he didnt name 03:55 but did say it was the same rank as you and him.So he asks you why you are here 03:55 and you tell him,coincidentally,he was told to come here in a dream because 03:55 somebody could help him find his friend. 03:56 spoilers! 03:57 yeeerrp 03:57 dont read 03:57 if u dont want spoilerz 03:57 who wants to be a character in my text based game hmmm? XD 03:57 me 03:58 ok you got four lines your character can say. 03:58 pm me and i'll put them in 03:58 keep in mind they should fit the theme of medieval castle escape game 03:58 what kind of lines 03:58 ummmm 03:58 example 03:58 03:58 npc gertrude 03:58 line 1: hello Dear. 03:59 line 2: I'm afraid you have to travel north to get the lamp 03:59 line 3: It's cold in here 03:59 line 4: I need a drink, my my. 03:59 hmmm 04:00 nvm ill pass XD 04:00 huh? 04:00 btw 04:00 when an npc enters a room they say one of those lines 04:01 Twin: 04:01 If it was about meemoos,because they were midieval,I might reconsider. 04:01 XD 04:03 '-' 04:04 meemoos? 04:05 yomyoms 04:05 Sparky's Text Adventure 04:05 ask twin what they are 04:05 no 04:05 games not downloadable yet 04:05 just the page almost done 04:06 brb 04:12 phew 04:12 guys 04:12 can u hear me 04:12 no 04:12 chat just said 04:12 it lost its server 04:12 ? 04:12 and index page 04:12 and the server was gone 04:12 i was worried 04:12 here 04:13 heres 404 04:14 http://awesomescreenshot.com/0351slgeba 04:14 wtf 04:14 awesomescreenshot.com? 04:15 just do printscreen and paste in paint 04:15 who caressss 04:15 i do 04:15 i dont feel like downloading 04:15 why? 04:15 dont need to download anything 04:15 if u print a scr 04:15 and it looks better 04:15 u dl it as a file 04:15 you just save a pic 04:15 just click the pic 04:16 itll zoom in 04:27 ,... 04:28 65 ptc files... 04:28 omfg 04:30 frazzz 04:30 why isnt it working right 04:30 dtupid ptcu 04:51 peopel really need to prevent illegal activity 04:51 i was looking up ptc 04:51 it brought the sit 04:51 ? 04:51 and it said a pc book 04:51 so i clicked it 04:51 and looked at the link 04:52 i use this to bypass stupid ads 04:52 no not to get free things 04:52 and in inspect elemnt 04:52 u can get to the dl page without paying' 04:52 does anybody ever think of what they put in their codes 04:52 ? 04:52 link? 04:52 thats a webpage that should be getting $10 04:53 http://filedir.com/android/books-reference/petit-computer-strategy-download-5120261.html 04:53 if u right click 04:53 teh buy 04:53 inspect element 04:53 then press the link 04:53 if on android 04:53 itd start downloading 04:53 i shoudl go tell the site 04:54 no 04:55 huh? 04:55 why? 04:55 people whouldnt be illegal 04:56 *shouldnt 04:56 i just naturally read code of sites 04:56 its interesting to see where their items'icons 04:56 and links and stuff are coming from 04:56 i fund an ad free v of a chat with ads for 3ds 04:56 but illegal is fun 04:57 i mean 04:57 uh 04:57 nothing 04:57 o.o 04:57 eheeheheeheheheheh 04:57 dont waste your time telling the site 05:01 every dl 05:01 i have to tell them 05:02 its just a waste of time 05:02 hi calc 05:02 done 05:03 hi calc 05:03 i doubt they'll do anything about it 05:03 yerp 05:03 hello 05:03 ill still do wuts right tho 05:03 lololololololololol 05:03 good guy sparky 05:03 i would take advantage of that 05:04 yerprppppppppp 05:04 and then the other side of me is a little sneak 05:04 theres spark 'w' 05:04 lolololollolololololololololol 05:05 then theres S̶p̶a̶r̶k̶'̶s̶ ̶S̶e̶c̶r̶e̶t̶ ̶L̶i̶f̶e̶ 05:06 o: 05:06 much coolness 05:06 wow 05:06 am impressed 05:06 so cool 05:06 wow 05:06 ok 05:08 :( 05:08 Issue with release: 05:08 I have 65 files,and can't convert them all tonight,so release will probably be tomarrow... 05:08 ;( 05:09 XD 05:09 release for sparkyta is tommarow 05:09 yesssss 05:09 yep 05:11 meow\ 05:11 * Sparkystream is logging off 05:11 ~Bye 05:12 bye 05:12 I'm Too Bored~' 05:12 oops 05:12 ~Bye 05:12 how can you be bored with me 05:12 I'm too bored~'~~ 05:12 im entertaining 05:12 becuas eu r not speaking 05:12 hihihihihihiihhi 05:12 hi 05:12 hi 05:12 hi sparky 05:12 hi 05:12 how arte you 05:12 hi sparky 05:12 oweekayyyyyyyyyyyy 05:13 do u like meemoos 05:13 ~Bye 05:13 i like meemoos 05:13 bye 05:13 Too Bored~ 05:13 ~Sparky~ 05:18 'w' 05:18 * Sparkystream iz stalking 05:25 stalker 05:34 'w' 03:20 Good news everyone! 03:21 I'm not a robot! 03:22 hi 'w' 03:23 My language arts teacher assigns vocabulary stuff for homework. 03:24 But she says that if she's putting us out of our "comfort zone" she will learn unfamiliar things too. 03:24 lol 03:24 So every week, she learns a new slang word. 03:24 im s happy im in 7th grade now 03:24 in 6th 03:24 we had vocab every week 03:24 Last week, it was "fo' shizzle" 03:24 now,we have it once then none then once 03:25 -.w.^ I dont even know that word 03:25 7th grade is pretty fun. 03:25 yep 03:26 ae you in 8th or 7th 03:26 6th graders are treated like babies and are unfamiliar with their school. 03:26 Yep 03:26 I love walking in my 6th grade hallway 03:26 This year I don't even pass it 03:26 so yesterday 03:27 I went to it 03:27 It brought back many mem$ 03:27 lol,get it? 03:27 mem$ memories 03:27 8th, well, it's only a few weeks in, but, depending on who you know (and if you are in advanced math) Some weeiiiird stuff can happen. 03:27 I also love walking in the hallway and seeing 6th graders sprinting down it,im just like that used to be me 03:27 *Ripple flashback* 03:28 I'm in algebra I 03:28 Does you school do algebra 2 next or geometry? 03:28 It's really hard..../.o.\ 03:28 They do algebra 2 03:28 next year 03:28 if i pass 03:28 i dont think i will though.... 03:28 It's very hard 03:28 now 03:29 this year something changed 03:29 every other year 03:29 you would do as many lessons,at 1 per day 03:29 Well, in geometry, you either are REALLY good at it, or okay at it. 03:29 you wouldnt finish the year 03:29 this year 03:29 the government now requires a test 03:29 meaning 03:29 For proofs anyway, which takes up the whole year. 03:29 We must do all the chapters 03:30 so Im doing 2 or 3 lessons each day 03:30 /.n.\ 03:31 my bro had it easy 03:31 but 03:31 those who complete the test 03:31 are basically set for collage and wont have to take it to get their diploma 03:31 because thats what the test is 03:31 gtg soon. 03:31 oh,bye 03:33 Here's a life lesson. Don't let a girl in your 8th grade math class see that you don't like it when random girls draw hearts in your math journal. 03:33 You'll end up writing in the same space and passing it back and forth. 03:34 And then the girl will write that they want you body. 03:34 -.~.^ 03:34 I dont think I need to worry about that 03:34 because Im taken 03:34 already 03:34 so ill just be like,this is 8th grade u perv 03:34 and leave them 03:36 Quoting one of her messages:"IK ur lying give me your body (;" 03:37 Which somehow escalates into "IDK wht 2 write so see u in ur bed l8r (some kind of emoticon)" 03:37 8th grade girls are weird 03:38 So then you have this giant joke that gets out of control. It's funny while it lasts though. 03:38 XD 03:39 has that happened to u or something? 03:39 And then you end up wondering if maybe to them it's not so much of a joke... 03:39 And then dismiss that idea. 03:39 yerp 03:39 k bye 03:39 * Sparkystream killed that idea 03:39 bye 04:01 hi tobu 04:01 i just read cp 04:01 cause of u 04:01 -_- 04:02 I now fear the ranodm page button 04:02 i read it 04:02 it said eponas fate 04:02 i wodnered whwt it was 04:02 googled it 04:02 not that scary 04:02 then went previous 04:02 and found lavender town sybdrome 04:02 read it,a bit scary 04:03 i actually would like the lavender town theme if the "syndrome" wasnt made 04:03 i read Eponas fate an LTSyndrome 04:03 I know 04:03 i got taken to ur cp reader 1.1 04:03 cause i was clicking random page 04:03 i listened to some recelty from some youtube pasta narrators 04:03 i used to do that on the cp wikia 04:03 i try to stay away from that wikia now 04:04 and i panick everytime a wikia has a black background 04:04 the lavender town thing 04:04 made me give away my firered 04:04 imma go listen to it' 04:04 Listen to "Teddy" and you wont want another TeddyBear again, although, it really REALLY isnt that scary cuz the part near the end is unnatural 04:05 noooowwwww 04:05 nooo 04:05 no 04:05 1 sec 04:05 ill send you a good one 04:05 no links plz 04:05 its not teddy 04:05 hold on 04:05 u was gonan ask u if u read something 04:05 now i forget 04:05 oh,u read lostsilver? 04:05 those pics are scary 04:05 so i wont read it 04:05 yes, and played the fangame, and video 04:06 a fangame 04:06 yeah 04:06 it does exactly what it says in lost silver 04:07 it isnt scary at all cuz games cant hurt you physically 04:08 i looked at the game 04:08 um 04:08 sonic 04:08 e 04:08 x 04:08 e 04:08 that pic near the end is what scares me 04:08 really reading doesnt really scare me 04:08 its the songs 04:08 pic 04:08 s 04:08 and videos 04:10 I played sonic.exe fangame to 04:10 i dotn like that one bloodshot jigglypuff 'n' 04:11 you should listen to or read "Abandoned by Disney 04:11 its a nice one 04:12 um 04:12 scary? 04:13 kinda not really 04:13 only at the end but its really not that scary 04:14 um any pics,music,or videos 04:14 yeah 04:14 1 pic 04:14 errrrr,no thnx 04:14 thats what scares me 04:14 i wouldt be so scared 04:14 its not scary tho 04:14 if that huge creepy td pic with a stretched smile hadnt existed 04:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWLLuVlghPo 04:14 also sonics big bloody face 04:15 or bens video 04:15 or thta dumb jigglypuff 04:15 or the mouse 04:15 The pic for abandoned by disney isnt bloody or anything 04:15 or squidys bloodshot eyes 04:15 what is it of? 04:16 mickey? 04:16 yeah 04:16 with 04:17 a reverse mickey not so scary, black where white and white where black should be with blue overalls standing there, thats it 04:17 like the scui mouse? 04:17 its not like that 04:17 ok,just link me the pic 04:17 nothing else 04:18 its about an abandoned disney park based on The jungle book 04:18 and the park is real isnt it? 04:18 dik why people just abandon things 04:18 yeah, but it was abandoned because lots of people there didnt want it there 04:18 *idk 04:18 ok,link me le pieek 04:19 the whole community was very angry 04:19 what was wrong with it? 04:19 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121225075545/creepypasta/images/6/65/372reverse_mickey.gif 04:20 oh gawd a if 04:20 gif 04:20 ill just click it anyways 04:20 gawd 04:20 at least its un unmoving gif 04:20 Disney kicked all of the people living in the construction area out of their houses 04:20 -.~.^ 04:20 stupid disney 04:20 one house was just built and condemed 04:21 well,i didnt like that pic 04:21 little to no explanation why 04:21 hey tobu 04:21 what games are u making 04:21 besides ur cp reader 04:21 with ptc? 04:21 and r u even working on ur cp reader? 04:21 yes 04:21 I havent been on ptc in a few months 04:21 o.o 04:21 oh 04:22 ? 04:22 ive been fiddling with blender tho 04:22 kk 04:23 and i asked disney about mowglis palace 04:23 official disney 04:23 somebody need sto make a side texter 04:23 they said "We do not answer about rumors" 04:23 so that you can put print on every line to the side 04:23 and paste ur stories 04:23 then unside them 04:23 copy and paste the whole thing 04:23 and your games done 04:24 idsney knows about it i guess then 2013 10 05